Paris L'Amor
by strawberrydaquiri1
Summary: Hermione goes to France for the summer and surprisingly meets Draco there...PLEASE R/R! this is my first fic...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Not always what they seem  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.k rowling and all of the good stuff's hers, the crap's mine.  
  
A/N: this is my first Draco/Hermione fic so please r/r! and I really have no idea where this is going so if u have any suggestions feel free to point em out.  
  
The cool wind rustled her hair as the leaves on the branches swayed heavily. Hermione sat on the terrace off of her hotel room and took in all of the sights of Paris. This must have been her umpteenth trip to Paris and her parents had finally let her go by herself, which was quite gratifying for Hermione.  
  
She lay on the veranda working on her well-perfected tan, the sun reflected off of her golden highlights and her once bushy hair was now smooth and silky and more often than not smelled of strawberries. As usual she was reading Hogwarts, A History for at least the hundredth time, when she heard voices coming from beyond the hedges.  
  
"…Yes, Mother, the plane did arrive on time…Yes, my accommodations are suitable…Yes Mother…no I haven't found jess yet…I'll be fine. …" said a voice.  
  
Hermione looked through the hedges to find a handsome boy about her age. He had that messy dirty blonde hair and deep gray eyes. Hermione caught herself, because the voice sparked a nerve in her brain. 'Nah, it cant be Malfoy. I would never ogle Malfoy. Ew, did I just use the words 'ogle' and 'Malfoy' in the same sentence?' She laughed and brushed off that strange feeling and resumed reading.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped off of the plane and onto the fresh Parisian hangar. The wind ruffled his tousled blonde hair and the sight of him would make most girls swoon. It seems that the once scrawny, pale little boy had grown into a muscular, tanned sexy 17 years old.  
  
He caught a cab and rode to the inn where he was to stay. After checking in, he went up to his room and changed clothes. A few minutes later he emerged from his room dressed in a blue Abercrombie sweater and baggy jeans.  
  
He looked around the lobby for Jess, his cousin who had recently moved to Paris who was supposed to show him the sights. 'Jess, where the hell are you? I don't want to wait here all day.' Then all of a sudden, his cell phone rang and he answered.  
  
"Hello Draco, sweetie. How was your flight dear? Did it get to Paris on time?" his mother's voice swimming in anticipation.  
  
"It was fine Mom. Yes, it arrived on time." Draco said  
  
"Well, did u survive in one piece? Oh, and did you find Jess? He said he'd be right there when you reached the hotel, speaking of how is your room?"  
  
'Yes, Mother I survived and my room accommodations are quite suitable. And No I haven't found Jess yet…"  
  
"The nerve of him, promising me he'll be there and he leaves my precious baby to fend for himself…"  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm 17 years old. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Well if you're sure. I hate to let you go so early, but Vickie Deliliquoy is coming over for tea. You know how it is. Well, Chau Darling."  
  
"Bye Mom"  
  
Draco pressed the 'End' button on his phone to bring to an end the call from his mom, who was still prattling on about something. He looked around for Jess once more and then decided to make something of the day, so he headed for Pont de Luc Avenue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Recap:  
  
Draco pressed the 'End' button on his phone to bring to an end the call from his mom, who was still prattling on about something. He looked around for Jess once more and then decided to make something of the day, so he headed for Pont de Luc Avenue.  
  
Hermione had pushed the thought of Draco out of her mind and had resumed her reading. Around lunch, she gathered her towel and books and walked on into the shade of the hotel room. She moved into her bedroom and gathered clothes to put on over her bathing suit.  
  
She chose her denim shorts and a yellow tank top and dropped an apple into her bag along with her cd player as she went out the door.  
  
The sunlight played on her hair as she took in the warm breeze. She kicked the brake up on her bicycle and started to ride towards the waterfront.  
  
She took her hands off of the handlebars and tilted her head up towards the radiating warmth of the sun.  
  
She rode past the blossoming trees and the painters. She rode past the townspeople and the businesspersons. She rode past the toddlers running after their escaping pets.  
  
All the while, she was oblivious to the handsome stranger in the blue sweater that happened to be touring down the Avenue.  
  
The words emitting from her headphones played on. And her OASIS cd played on with the song "Wonderwall"  
  
~Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
  
By now you should've somehow  
  
Realized what you've gotta do  
  
I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way i do about you now  
  
Backbeat the word was on the street  
  
That the fire in your heart is out  
  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
  
But you never really had a doubt  
  
I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way I do about you now  
  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
  
There are many things that I  
  
Would like to say to you  
  
But I don't know how  
  
'Cause maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonder wall  
  
Today was gonna be the day  
  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
  
By now you should've somehow  
  
Realized what you're not to do  
  
I don't believe that anybody  
  
Feels the way I do  
  
About you now~  
  
Hermione had been riding with her eyes closed most of the way and hadn't noticed the oncoming traffic on the crowded street. So, unaware, she pedaled on.  
  
~And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
  
There are many things that I  
  
Would like to say to you  
  
But I don't know how~  
  
A delivery truck for the local newspaper had turned the corner and had started speeding towards her.  
  
~I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall~  
  
While searching for Jess, Draco had encountered a beautiful girl who was riding her bike down the Avenue. He had watched her and listened to her sing. Then he had noticed a truck that had turned and started racing towards the girl. He had to do something.  
  
~I said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
And after all  
  
You're my wonderwall~  
  
Hermione was about to launch into the last part of the song when she felt herself being pushed off of her bicycle onto the pavement.  
  
~Said maybe  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
You're gonna be the one that saves me~  
  
She looked up at the cause of her fall. It was the amazingly fine guy whom she had seen at the inn earlier. He looked out of breath and the red that had crept into his cheeks made him look unbelievably hot (both literally, and figuratively).  
  
At first she was confused at why she was suddenly on the ground next to this gorgeous stranger.  
  
Then the gorgeous one spoke, " Hermione?"  
  
~You're gonna be the one that saves me~  
  
A/N: ok. I need feedback on this one. So gimme some reviews :) 


End file.
